Simple Gifts
by Huskinata
Summary: A look into Hinata and Asou's relationship after the manga. I don't own Suki Dakara Suki!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, everyone! This will be my first fic in a long time but I felt that this fandom needed it. I hope to make this a multi chapter story but I'm not sure how often I will be updating. Please let me know if you see any mistakes and I will try my best to fix them. And last but not least let me know how you like it and whether or not the characters are true to their originals.

Hinata clutched the neatly folded scrap of paper to her chest. She couldn't believe Asou san had given her his number! It was well past when Asou san should be getting to his new house, but she decided to wait a while before calling him so he could unpack his things. She couldn't wait to hear from him later that night and find out what his new house was like, if he liked the neighborhood, and about his new neighbors. It was difficult to be so patient. After parading around the house for about an hour singin to herself she lay on her bed talking to Waka and Tono about her day while she killed time.

Asou was getting worried: he had been waiting for Hinata's call all afternoon. The former teacher had arrived at his new house shortly after parting with Hina and quickly unpacked his meager belongings. Now it was almost time to start preparing dinner and he was starting to worry that something might have happened to her. The fact that she hadn't called already, when he knew she would normally jump at the chance, was causing some unease to form in his mind.

On the train ride to his new house his thoughts kept drifting to Hina and the look on her face when he gave her his number. It was one of perfect happiness, and at that moment he knew he would have regretted letting her go. He really wanted to hear from her; he only hoped she hadn't been kidnapped in his short absence.

Hina couldn't finish her dinner fast enough. After washing her dishes she quickly got up to call Asou. Hinata could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hi Asou san!"

"Hina, I'm glad you called. Are you okay?"

Hinata's heart fluttered at the thought that Asou san had been thinking about her, but she hadn't intended for him to worry about her. "I'm fine! I wanted to call you earlier but I thought you might want some time to get settled into your new home."

"Of course. Thank you. Just...be careful okay? You don't have a bodygaurd anymore so you have to look out for yourself. "

"Okay! I promise I will. I've taken care of myself for this long, right? "

Asou wasn't reassured. After a beat he said, "I haven't been picked up for work yet so I wont be busy for a while. We should find you an alarm system this weekend. I'll help you install it."

"Really? " Hinata couldn't believe her ears. She was going to go shopping with Asou san this weekend!

"I'll be there around ten on Sunday. Make sure to lock your doors tonight." The concern in his voice was evident. She could almost see his brows furrow characteristically on the oher end of the line.

"I will!" After a long pause where she could feel her face heat up she added,"I love you Asou san."

Pink tinted Asou's cheeks, even though he knew it was stupid to feel embarrassed. "I love you too, Hina. Good night. "

"Good night Asou san."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day as Hinata walked to school she was brighter than her friends had ever seen her.

"What's with you?" Emi questioned

"How did things go with Asou sensei yesterday? Did you find him and tell him what you needed to? " Touko asked her glowing friend.

Hinata beamed at her and replied, "Yup! I told Asou san that I love him and he said he loves me back!"

Her friends were shocked but happy for Hinata.

"We're going to buy an alarm system for my house this weekend," she continued.

"Oh my gosh, Hina," Emi started. "Do you know what this means? "

Hinata's mind drew a blank.

Touko caught on to what Emi was getting at and exclaimed, "You have a date!"

Hinata's face was filled with excitement but sobered a moment later. "I don't think so, guys. We're only going to get an alarm."

"Nonsense, Hina! You two are going shopping. We have to help you pick out the perfect outfit. I can't believe it! Your first date!" Emi was really warming up to the idea.

They arranged to meet at Hina's house that afternoon to do homework and help Hinata prepare for her date.

"Today is the day." Hina announced to Waka and Tono when she awoke Sunday morning. She sang to herself as she got dressed, donning the red blouse, capris, and headband her friends had picked out for her. Asou would be arriving by train so she headed for the station, where they had arranged to meet. She felt a small amount of pride that she remembered to lock the door to her house before leaving.

Asou smiled upon seeing her. Hina was practically radiating cheerfulness and, as always, it was contagious.

They greeted each other and started walking towards the nearby shopping plaza, allowing themselves to enjoy each other's company in silence for the moment.

"Do you want to walk around for a while?"

"Sure!" Hinata replied, cheering to herself that they would get to hang out for a longer period of time than expected. Hinata talked excitedly about items they had seen in stores and of other things she thought of, often going off on tangents that he usually couldn't trace back to their origins. She also sang to herself a lot; a trait which Asou found to be quite endearing. When their stomachs grumbled simultaneously in a loud chorus they knew it was time to stop for lunch.

"My treat." Asou said as he watched Hinata dig into her cheesecake. He ordered a grilled fish sandwich.

"Thank you, Asou san." Hinata was secretly grateful that he offered first since she forgot her wallet at home.

Eventually he saw that it was getting late and they made a quick stop at the hardware store to purchase the alarm system. He decided on one that was user friendly but also very top notch. It wouldn't be of any help if Hinata tripped the alarm herself or couldn't figure out how to use it.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Hinata's house around dinner time. As she set about preparing their meal Asou worked on setting up the alarms, explaining the setup as he went and answering her many questions.

"Just having an alarm severely reduces the risk of someone breaking in, but it only works properly if you set it up right."

"Right!"

"So don't forget. Make a note somewhere, or I'll call you every night to remind you if I have to." He said this very seriously. Even so, Hinata blushed slighty as she responded.

"Okay."

He worked diligently through the evening and Hina helped where she could, bringing him tools and cold glasses of water. When he finally finished he sat back on his hands and let out a huff, feeling tired but accomplished.

"That took longer than I thought. What time is it, Hina?"

"It's ten thirty." she replied readily, not showing any signs of tiring despite the late hour.

Asou on the other hand felt tired after all the tedious labor.

Before he had a chance to bring up, albeit reluctantly, his inevitable departure Hinata said, "You look tired, Asou san. Will you be able to make it to the train?"

He thought about it for a moment but was skeptical. It wasn't like he had any other options, though.

"You can stay for the night if you want." He looked at her in surprise as she responded to his unexpressed thoughts. Her offer was completely innocent and sincere amd he loved her for it.

He knew it wasn't right to stay and take advantage of her hospitality, but his heavy lids protested against the idea of making such an inconvenient trip so late at night.

"Why not." he acquiesced with a sigh.

"Yay! Sleepover with Asou san! I'll start a bath for you." Hina cheered as she brought out extra blankets for a second futon before busying herself with preparing a bath.

"Hina."

"Yes, Asou san?"

"You should take a bath first. It wouldn't be right for me to go before you; you're already letting me stay the night."

Hinata thought about this for a moment before happily agreeing. As the warm water worked to relax her muscles Asou could hear her start to sing from his place on the floor of her room. It was a different tone than she normally held. This one carried with it so much tranquility and love, hope and longing. He couldn't help but feel like it was a song meant only for him and he was content to sit there and listen while he waited for her to finish.


End file.
